For You Blue
by PaulieMacca
Summary: Emma is given the chance of a lifetime- to live with the Beatles. Relationships begin to spark with a certain Beatle, who has a girlfriend Emma is unaware of. How will she react when she finds out?
1. Chapter 1

'This is the bathroom, and this is the room you'll be renting.' Paul explained to the lads' new lodger, a 19 year old girl, with beautiful, shoulder length, brunette hair. She smiled, still completely amazed that she was about to move in with the Beatles, the greatest band around now.

'Thanks Paul, I'll have the rent paid to you Monday every week, £50 wasn't it?' Emma queried.

'Oh, it doesn't have to be every week if you can't swing it. Just whenever you can love.' Paul smiled, sending tiny little shockwaves through her body. She shouldn't be attracted to him, he was 25 and she was only 19. But she couldn't help it, he was so good looking and polite.

'Do you wanna meet the rest of the lads properly? Instead of them just gazing at you dreamily!' Paul laughed. Emma joined in the laughter, nodding her head at the same time. They wandered down the two flights of stairs into the extravagant hallway, her three suitcases and few boxes at the door. They both ignored them, wandering back to the kitchen, where Ringo, George and John were sitting at the island counter in the center. They looked up from their coffees, letting their eyes take in the very skinny, good looking girl that was moving in.

'This is Emma guys, please stop drooling John.' Paul mocked, noticing John's open mouthed stare. John shut his mouth, and walked towards Emma. He extended his right hand, smiling profusely.

'John Lennon. My word you're beautiful, need me to show you around?' John asked, already hitting on their roommate. She blushed, not used to the attention from older men.

'Um, no thankyou, Paul already did that for me' She smiled apologetically. George and Ringo introduced themselves with a little wave, too interested in their coffees to care much more. 'I'm just gonna go and unpack, I'll be back soon.' Emma announced, getting up from the seat she had recently taken by Ringo, deserting the coffee John had just poured for her. He looked slightly hurt at her rejecting it, but got over it soon enough.

'Let me and John help you get them upstairs love, don't want you to hurt yourself!' Paul cut in front of her on the way out of the door, closely followed by John. Paul had a new shine to his eyes John had only just began to notice after Emma had shown up.

'Oh, you don't have to, I can manage' Emma tried, but they already had hold of the three suitcases and were rushing up the stairs. She grabbed a light box, following slowly after them. By the time she'd reached her bedroom door, they had arrived with the other boxes.

'Need us to help you unpack? Fold panties and stuff?' John asked, earning himself a rewarding punch from Paul.

'Ignore him Emma, he's just a dick' Paul announced, grabbing John and throwing him out the door before slamming it. Emma smiled in appreciation before opening the closet that was in her room. She was amazed at how big it was, big enough to fit 10 times how much clothing she had brought with her. She chucked a suitcase on her bed and started unzipping it.

'Do you genuinely need some help? I honestly don't mind. I'm not busy, and why should a pretty girl like you be alone in her room for hours? Besides, I'd like to get to know you a bit' Paul said, knowing she wouldn't be able to refuse.

'Sure, why not? Do you mind doing that box over there? It's all my photos and stuff. If you could arrange them here I'd be happy' Emma smiled, pointing to exactly where she wanted them to be put. Paul smiled in agreement, and started pulling photo frames carefully out of their bubblewrap, discarding it on the grey carpet. He came across a photo he was sure was a very young Emma, with a lady he supposed was her Mum.

'This your Mam?' He asked, holding up the photo. Emma looked at the photo that Paul was holding, and gazed at it, a lump forming in her throat. Tears formed in her eyes, threatening to spill over. Paul noticed, and put the frame down gently on the cabinet he was supposed to be filling. He ran over to Emma, grabbing her in for a hug as her tears began to spill. He held her tight as she sobbed, feeling so bad for bringing up a clearly sore subject.

'She died when I was 14' Emma managed to say after about a minute of crying. Paul held her at arms length and looked straight into Emma's eyes.

'Mine died when I was 14 too. I know how you feel darling. Please, don't be sad, it's moving day! We should be celebrating! Fancy a drink?' Paul asked, hoping to change the subject. Emma smiled, but rejected his offer. He kissed her forehead, before moving back to unpacking the photos. Half an hour later, he was done and most of the room was ready. Emma sat down on her bed, clearly tired.

'God, I'm knackered.' She mumbled, laying down on her king size bed and staring at the ceiling. Paul came over and sat down beside her head, ignoring the rest of the room on the bed.

'You want any dinner? I'm sure the lads will be arguing which take away right about now!' Paul joked. She smiled.

'I'm not too hungry to be honest, just need to relax for a while. She sat back up so her leg was slightly brushing Paul's. Paul put his arm round her, and pulled her close.

'I know you just moved in today, but I feel like I've known you for years. If you ever need someone to talk to about you Mum, I'm always here. It's hard to believe anyone understands, but I genuinely do. Please, wherever I am, no matter how busy I am, I don't mind. Remember that' Paul said, rubbing Emma's shoulder gently. Emma pulled away from the hug slightly, looking straight into Paul's eyes.

'You really mean that?' Emma asked, looking touched that someone she knew so little cared so much. Paul nodded. They held their gaze for a few seconds before Paul began moving his head closer to Emma's. Their lips were so close to kissing until the door flew open and they sprung apart.

'Woah, didn't know I'd be interrupting something, sorry!' John shouted. Paul shot him the dirtiest look he could manage before moving away from Emma.

'What do you want John?' Paul asked bluntly, noticing Emma was very embarrassed at almost being caught kissing a guy she'd just met.

'Dinner. What do you fancy?' He asked. Paul shrugged. 'Suit yourselves then. See ya' He shouted before winking at Paul and shutting the door. Emma looked up at Paul and smiled. Paul smiled back, before walking out of the room and closing the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Two weeks passed, and Emma had finally settled in to the busy lives of The Beatles. Paul and her hadn't had another moment since the night she moved in, driving her crazy. She liked this man, and he'd made it clear he liked her. She was sat in her room late one night, reading a book she wasn't quite sure what the name was. A gentle knock disturbed her from the peaceful world of her imagination, and she called for them to come in. Paul appeared in the door frame, smiling. He closed the door behind him, wandering over to Emma's bed. He noticed Emma was wearing very short shorts, showing her long, slim, tanned legs.

'What's up Paul?' Emma asked, worried she'd done something wrong.

'Nothing. Everyone's got their girls over and I felt left out, so I thought I would disappear up here' Paul explained all in one breath. She put her book down, swinging her legs off the bed so she was sat next to Paul, brushing her leg up against his hoping he would try and kiss her again. She gazed into his eyes, hoping he would get the message. Smiling, he lent in to make their lips brush against each other. Fireworks erupted all over Emma's body as their lips touched. Paul reached up and pulled his hands through her hair gently. Emma's arms found their way to Paul's waist, exploring his body slowly. They fell backwards onto the bed, so Paul was led between Emma's legs, kissing her softly. He stopped suddenly, and got up. Emma was worried he wasn't going to come back, but all he did was flick the lock on her door, so they wouldn't be disturbed. Emma smiled, biting her lip gently.

'Don't bite your lip like that, it turns me on' Paul said seductively. He took his position again, biting on Emma's lip softly. She moaned gently into his mouth, liking what Paul was doing. Her hands reached for Paul's t-shirt, rolling it up exposing more and more skin. Their lips parted for a second as Paul's shirt came off, ending up on the floor. Emma's vest quickly followed, beginning to make a small pile of clothing on the floor. Emma pulled Paul close and began kissing him -more strongly than she had been before, showing him she wanted this. She felt for his belt buckle, dragging his trousers down partially before he did the rest, adding them to the pile. Paul stopped.

'I don't suppose you have any... ahem... condoms in here do you?' Paul asked. Emma shook her head apologetically. Paul sighed, and got up off the bed. 'I'll be right back sweetie, don't go anywhere!' Paul joked. It wasn't until he stood up that Emma noticed the effect she was having on his private area. She smiled to herself, watching him leaving the room, tiptoeing. She slipped off her shorts, so she was just in her underwear.

Paul left his room, clutching a few condoms in his hand. He was halfway back to Emma's when he heard laughing and joking coming from the stairs. Before he had time to hide, John and Cynthia appeared, arms wrapped around each other. John raised his eyebrows when he saw the almost naked Paul.

'Paul, what are you- Oh, I see what this is. Semi boner, condoms... You're shagging Emma! Well played my son. Well played. Have fun!' John smiled, laughing at Paul's embarrassment. Paul put up his middle finger, before slipping into Emma's room and locking the door.

'Got some.' Paul announced, before he noticed Emma was just in dainty blue underwear. 'Wow' He said, almost falling backwards in amazement. She smiled up at him as he got closer, pulling him back in for a kiss. He chucked the condoms on the part of the bed they weren't using, and continued with the kiss. He moved one of his hands round to Emma's back, where he began to finger at her bra clasp. She moaned into his mouth, waiting for him to get it off. He squeezed quickly, feeling the bra suddenly loosen and slip down her arms. He opened his eyes to get a good look at the breasts he'd just exposed, feeling his dick get harder straight away. Paul reached up with one hand to play around with Emma's boob, allowing her to get more turned on. She moaned quite loudly this time, loud enough to be heard in the next room, which happened to be John's. Paul didn't care, he was too turned on to. Emma's hand slowly crept down his chest and into his pants, touching the contents gently. Paul moaned now, not liking being teased, but loving it at the same time. Emma used both hands to pull the pants down, chucking them on the floor. Paul did the same thing to Emma, chucking the slightly wet panties away. He smiled before kissing her again. He left a trail of soft kisses down her body. When he reached her bellybutton, Emma finally realised what was about to happen. She didn't stop it, she just widened her legs slightly. Paul slid a couple of fingers inside of her slowly, watching her scream in ecstasy. He moved his head close to her, and began moving his fingers as he licked at her clit. She liked that, a lot. Noticing it was driving her crazy, he continued, but stronger. He pushed his fingers deeper into her, applying more pressure to her clit. Emma couldn't stand the pleasure any more, allowing it to overcome her, allowing herself to climax. She screamed so loudly that John began whacking on the wall from the next room. Neither of them noticed though, too horny to care. Paul withdrew his fingers and sucked on them slowly, before getting back up to eye level with Emma, cheeks flushed bright red. She was ready for him, wanting him to make love to her. She grabbed his whole body close to him, wanting to feel every part of him as they kissed. Paul began moaning softly into her mouth, letting him know he was ready. Emma halted the kiss, reaching for the one of the condom packets on the bed. Paul led down on his back next to her, waiting for Emma to hand him the opened condom. Paul grabbed hold of the wet slimy piece of plastic Emma handed to him, placing it on the end of his erection. Slowly, he rolled it down, careful not to damage it in any way. Emma moaned at the sight of Paul touching himself, driving her wild. Paul rolled back on top of Emma, positioning himself between her legs. She lifted her legs up around his back, pulling him as close to her as she could. Paul didn't protest, and pushed himself against Emma. She looked into his eyes and nodded, giving her consent for him to begin. He looked down to check what he was doing, before pushing himself deep into Emma. She threw her head back and screamed, Paul hitting her spot immediately. Paul began to moan in time with his thrusts, them getting increasingly louder as time went on. He thrust as deep as he could into Emma, loving the effect he was having on her. Paul managed to last nearly a whole half hour, prolonging the pleasure for himself and Emma. Emma was hit by the same wave of pleasure that had hit her not long before, and screamed as she had her second orgasm. She grabbed Paul's bum cheeks as she came, enough to send Paul over the edge as he too hit his climax. He shouted Emma's name as he came, rewarding her with a kiss when he was finished. Emma was panting, as was Paul himself, proof of how much they had enjoyed their first sexual encounter. Paul withdrew himself from Emma, taking care not to spill the contents of the condom as he pulled it off slowly. He turned Emma on her side, and spooned her from behind whilst leaving gentle kisses on her neck. She smiled as she drifted off to sleep, closely followed by Paul.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Paul awoke early and crept out not wanting to wake Emma. He dressed in his room, and headed downstairs. The lads were chatting in the kitchen, the conversation suddenly stopping as Paul walked in. He looked at them each in turn, and smiled sarcastically. He didn't say anything, just wandered for a bowl and some cornflakes. George was first to break the silence.

'Are we going to talk about what you did last night?' he asked, raising his eyebrows at Paul as he sat down opposite him.

'What do you mean?' Paul asked, smiling through a mouthful of cornflakes. All the lads looked at each other.

'I saw you rushing into Em's room with condoms and a boner!' John laughed. 'You saw me too!' He elaborated.

'Yeah and I could hear you through the floor. Could have been quieter mate, not cool.' Ringo complained. Paul just looked at them and smiled.

'What me and Emma may or may not have done is none of your businesses.' Paul smiled, wanting to talk about it to them so bad, but wanting to keep it a secret more.

'There's no may or may not about it! I heard you both coming loudly, thankyou very much. And me and Pattie were in the living room!' George laughed. Paul just shrugged and smiled.

'So, tell us. Was she good?' John asked, dying to know all the dirty details. Paul didn't answer, just continued to consume his breakfast. John moved closer to Paul, trying to intimidate him into telling him the answer.

'Can you not just leave me in peace? Was it not fairly obvious we had sex, and we both enjoyed it?' Paul shouted. They all looked at each other in embarrassment. 'Exactly. Now, I'm gonna take Em some breakfast. Please, no stupid comments or anything when she wakes up?' Paul almost begged. The lads nodded reluctantly, as Paul collected some food to take up to Emma.

When he arrived at her door about a minute later, he let himself in. He didn't bother locking it, not planning to do anything with Emma this morning. He put the food on the bedside table and crawled in behind the still naked Emma under the covers. He kissed her to wake her up, not wanting her to be in a bad mood. She turned over and kissed him straight away.

'Hey you' She whispered, after a rather long kiss. Paul smiled, amazed at how Emma didn't have morning breath.

'Last night was... wow.' Paul managed to say. Emma smiled and kissed him again, dreamily.

'You had pretty amazing tongue skills Paulie' Emma said, cheekily.

'Well, what can I say, I am a Beatle!' Paul laughed. Emma rolled on top of Paul, pinning him down to the bed. Paul was taken aback by Emma's sex drive, not normally used to getting laid twice by one girl.

'I'm not in the mood for sex really, but I've got something in mind for you my darling...' Emma said, disappearing under the covers. Paul laughed, not thinking Emma was serious. She dragged his trousers and pants off, and began licking his dick gently with the tip of her tongue. Paul was immediately engulfed in pleasure. He tried not to moan out, in case his fellow band mates heard what he was up to, but he couldn't help the odd moan escaping his lips. Emma kept at what she was doing for a while, getting better and better by the second. Paul was slowly falling into the pleasure, feeling that amazing feeling building. He was about to tell Emma it was time, when the door flew open and John waltzed in.

'John!' Paul shouted, unable to move. John noticed what was happening about a second later.

'Fuck! I'm sorry! Didn't know you'd be... you know. It's quite early.' John said, tapping his wrist. Paul shouted at him to get lost, waving his arm to get the point across quicker. John nodded before walking out backwards. Paul noticed Emma had taken her mouth off his dick, and lifted up the covers.

'I'm so sorry Emma, are you alright? I should have locked it, I'm so sorry.' Paul apologised. Emma just smiled naughtily.

'You want me to carry on?' she asked. Paul replied with a smile, watching as Emma took his dick in. He let her know when the time was coming, so she didn't have to swallow. She helped finish him with a quick wank, kissing him whilst she did it. He threw Emma down on the bed, moving down to just below her waist.

'Your turn darling, I hope you're ready.' Paul smiled.

John returned to the kitchen in shock.

'She was only giving him head when I walked in. Why didn't I fucking knock?' John laughed.

'Oh my god really? Did it look like he was enjoying it?' Ringo asked.

'Of course he was enjoying it, it's head, it's great! God I'm jealous of him right now. Cyn won't ever do that to me anymore.' John replied. Ringo and George laughed as a very flustered Paul wandered in.

'Well, you didn't need long did you?' Ringo laughed. Paul smiled at him, before throwing a croissant at him. George caught it, and began to eat it.

'John you're a twat really. You did not need to see me getting head. You wait til Cynthia comes over, I'll be waiting.' Paul said, chuckling.

'Where you going now?' George shouted.

'Having sex, see you in about an hour!' Paul replied.

'What a lucky bastard. I miss that stage in mine and Pattie's relationship.' George complained.

'And me' John and Ringo agreed together, before continuing with their everyday lives to block out the sound of their friend having very loud sex two floors above.


	4. Chapter 4

Around an hour later, Paul and Emma were once again entwined in each others arms, naked and sweaty. They were still panting from their recent romp. Paul was led behind Emma, pressing as much of his body against her as he could, holding her tight. His hands were linked around her stomach, stroking her skin gently with his fingers. Neither of them had said anything since they'd finished up. They didn't see it fit. They caught their breaths back slowly, before Emma broke the silence.

'I should probably get up. I've got work in an hour' She said, slowly pulling herself away from Paul. He moaned in protest, squeezing her waist. She giggled, before falling back down in bed. 'Paul! We need to stop sometime. I don't intend to leave any time soon, so we'll have plenty more time for that sooner or later.' She said, planting gentle kisses on his cheek.

'I pick sooner. Let me make you dinner tonight, without the lads. I mean, they'll be here, but we'll have a nice romantic meal alone, without them. Whaddya say?' Paul asked, pulling a puppy-dog eyed face. Emma giggled, nodding in agreement.

'I'd love that. I'll be back around 6, does that work for you?' Emma asked. Paul replied with an urgent kiss on her lips. They were interrupted by a knock at the door, which they still hadn't locked. Paul sighed, pulling the duvet up over them, taking good care to cover his new girl.

'Come in' Paul shouted. John wandered in through the door, looking directly at the bed, secretly hoping to catch them in the act again.

'Oh good, you're done. Paul, we need to get down the studio in a bit, just finish that track from the other day' He explained. Paul moaned, thinking up an excuse to get him out of it.

'You see Johnny, I don't feel so good. My throats a little sore, don't think I can sing. And my hands hurt, so I can't play. Sorry mate.' Paul explained, discreetly rubbing Emma's area under the duvet. She tried her best not to react, but couldn't help a little screech escape her lips. John wasn't stupid, and knew exactly what was happening.

'Jesus Paul, you think I can't tell you're fingering her under there? I'm not stupid. Been there, done that. Don't pretend you're ill, when the whole house has listened to you shagging the brains out of her for the past hour!' John shouted. 'Car's here in 10. Be there, please' John said heading for the door. 'Oh, and by the way Emma, I didn't realise you were such a bad girl! You came across so sweet and innocent! My rooms next door if Paul's ever busy y'know...'

'Get out Lennon!' Paul shouted, laughing. He turned to Emma, smiling and gazing into her eyes.

'Paul, you're so naughty! You shouldn't be touching me when your best friend is stood 2 feet away!' She wanted to sound serious, but couldn't help but stifle a giggle.

'Come on, you're telling me you didn't enjoy that? I know you did. You got a few more minutes? I know how we could spend them...' Paul ended his sentence with a kiss, his left hand finding its way to Emma's clit. She moaned out gently, but still loudly. Set body began to writhe in time with Paul's hand movements. Before long, she was screaming at the top of her lungs, absorbing the pleasure that Paul had just caused her.

20 minutes later, Paul was fully dressed and sat beside John in the back of their car. Their chauffeur was in the front, blocked by a piece oglasses so he couldn't hear them.

'so, is she good?' John asked, totally invading Paul's private life. He wasn't going to answer, but then decided e might aswell.

'good? She's amazing! She can go for hours, never gets bored. She's perfect Johnny'

'when are you going to mention Jane to her then?' John asked, breaking down pauls happiness. Paul gazed out of the window, remembering his current girlfriend, Jane. He didn't need to think about her now. What he and Emma had was great, and nothing was going to stop that.


End file.
